


King XMHU

by khgnh



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Bars and Night Clubs, Fluff and Humor, Hook-Up, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khgnh/pseuds/khgnh
Summary: After countless songs Haruka finds himself at the secluded bar again. This time nobody is ahead of him and he makes his way up to Makoto. He clears his throat to gain the bartender’s attention. The way Makoto’s smile changes from customer service to genuine is not missed by Haruka.





	King XMHU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schnooglepuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnooglepuffs/gifts).



> This was written for schnooglepuffs for the MakoHaru Secret Santa Exchange! I hope you like it!

The building has a pulse. Haruka can’t comprehend how a building has a pulse, but he is certain that the building Nagisa is trying to drag him into has heart that is emitting intense beats at a rapid pace. As they approach the entrance the thudding gets louder, _feels_ louder.

Nagisa is trying to reassure him that he looks amazing and will have a good time. Haruka has doubts about both of those statements. The cut of his yale-blue shirt is too low at the neck and too high at the waist, his mid-drift peeking out slightly. His black pants hug his waist and shape his ass but don’t cling to him uncomfortably; the rips in the knee bother him. Nagisa assured him he was looking “delectable”. The slight ring of eyeliner has him on edge more than the clothing, however. 

The thudding surprisingly reduces after entering the club. They quickly pay – the _3000 yen_ cover - and receive a drink ticket before breezing by the lockers. As they ascend the stairs Haruka can feel the pulse again. At the top, they turn a sharp corner and the intensity of the music hits in massive waves.

Nagisa instantly spots Rei and Rin. He drags Haruka by the wrist to the other men. 

“I can’t believe you got him out tonight,” Rin jeers around a vodka tonic. He is obviously elated that Haruka has come out tonight, the smile he is trying to force down gives him away.

“Haru-chan can’t say no to me!” Nagisa says as he pulls Haruka into him, Haruka shoots him a glance that causes Nagisa to deflate, “fiiiine, I paid for Haru’s cover and bought him groceries as a bribe.”

Rin lets out a laugh as Rei moves to lecture Nagisa. Before the parental voice of Rei can take over Nagisa declares that he and Haruka need to cash in their drink tickets.

Haruka detests that the tickets can only be cashed in for alcohol and not the 500 yen bottles of water. He detests that _water_ is 500 yen. After throwing back a tequila shot with Rin and Nagisa they move to the dance floor. The space is flooded with people, more than Haruka thought could fit in the seemingly small building.

Rin quickly finds a group of foreigners to dance and chat with. Some of the girls get touchy but he doesn’t seem to mind at all.

“Sousuke’s going to be pissed if he finds out,” Nagisa comments. Rei can only nod and Haruka lets a small smile slip for the first time of the night.

They dance through six songs before Haruka slips away to get another drink. Walking the perimeter of the club he finds a small counter with one bartender at it, only two other people seem to be around this bar. Haruka is thankful for some stillness in the beating building.

When Haruka gets to the counter he is incredibly thankful that he let Nagisa dress him. The bartender is gorgeous and Haruka finds himself speechless as the man smiles in a way that causes Haruka’s breath to hitch. The man’s face changes slightly as his lips move around words, but Haruka cannot hear him at all. He can only see that way his bright green eyes crinkle slightly, how his hands move in gesture as he talks, and the movement of his lips.

“Ahh, sir, can I get you anything?” the bartender asks, Haruka realizes that he is staring dumbly at the man. 

“Uhh, water. Water please.”

“Sure thing!” the man turns around to the cooler and pulls out the smallest bottle of water Haruka has ever seen, “that’ll be 500 yen.” Normally Haruka would scoff or grumble at the idea of paying so much for so little but the man has such a genuine smile that the 500 yen coin falls out of his hand easily.

The bartender smiles radiantly before depositing the coin in the till. Haruka doesn’t leave the counter, instead stands looking at the man. He finally sees the name tag that reads “Makoto” written in sloppy hiragana.

He tests the name on his lips, “Makoto.”

“Yes?” Makoto perks his head up to look at Haruka. When the latter does nothing, Makoto laughs gently and asks, “how’s your night going?”

There are no other patrons at the counter, the sharp cut of the club makes this area almost hidden. Three other bars are closer to the dance floor; unlike Haruka, most other people in the club don’t care about a secluded area away from everyone else, they only want a fast drink. He suspects most people accidentally stumble upon this counter.

“My friends dragged me here, I was planning on drinking but…” Haruka doesn’t finish, unsure why he has decided against alcohol tonight. Makoto smiles at him again and Haruka’s breath catches once more. Makoto’s mouth parts to speak and just as the breaths of a word begin to form Haruka feels somebody slam into him.

A swish of burgundy hair informs Haruka that Rin has found him. “Where the fuck have you been?” Rin slurs.

“Right here, getting a drink,” says Haruka.

“Bottled water isn’t a drink! Vodka, gin, tequila! Those are drinks. Hey, tall and broad, a tequila shot for my friend and I!”

Makoto looks slightly taken aback. As Haruka shakes his head Makoto pours two clear shots and deliberately places each glass in front of Rin and Haruka. Haruka’s blue eyes plead with Makoto to take the shot glass away from him, but he has no such luck. Rin swiftly lifts his thimble, elbows Haruka to do the same, and before he knows it Haruka’s thrown back another shot with Rin. Except the hot burn of the tequila never comes. Makoto smiles at Haruka as he accepts payment from Rin.

With a holler, Rin dashes out to the dance floor yelling at Haruka to follow him. Haruka smiles softly at Makoto before jogging after Rin.

He finds his friends easily. Sousuke has finally arrived and Rin is climbing him like a tree, it’s a hard sight to miss. Rei gives Haruka a questioning look, but a small wave of his hand is enough to put the other at ease.

After countless songs Haruka finds himself at the secluded bar again. This time nobody is ahead of him and he makes his way up to Makoto. He clears his throat to gain the bartender’s attention. The way Makoto’s smile changes from customer service to genuine is not missed by Haruka.

“What can I get you?” Makoto asks.

“A free drink, seeing as that last shot was water.” Haruka coyly says.

Makoto chuckles lightly and grabs a bottle of water from the cooler, “is this alright?” Haruka nods and accepts the water, drinking it quickly.

He stands at the bar, looking at the small section of dance floor he can see. He likes that Makoto doesn’t try to force conversation, but part of him can’t resist the urge for simple small talk, just to have a reason to look at the bartender.

“I’m Haru,” he blurts. Glancing over his shoulder Haruka notices that Makoto has his attention on him.

“I didn’t catch that, sorry.”

“Ahhh, I said: ‘I’m Haru.’”

“Nice to meet you Haru.” Makoto goes back to washing cups, but never takes his eyes off of Haruka for more than a second or two.

There is silence for a moment. Then, “earlier you mentioned you were planning to drink but then changed your mind, why’s that?”

Haruka pauses in thought, he knows why, but he can’t tell the hot bartender that he hopes to score with him. He’s caught in the headlights of Makoto’s smile and can only gape like a fish.

He laughs lightly, “who’s the person you’re trying with?”

Haruka is mortified, never in his life has he wanted to vanish from a situation more. He counters, “why is there a bar back here?”

Makoto is caught off guard for a moment, “I don’t know to be honest. This counter makes the least sales too, nobody ever wants to work it. I usually volunteer so others aren’t forced here, I like the seclusion. I can get a bit of homework done, which is a major perk considering the type of job this is.”

“Homework, so you’re a student then?”

“Yea,” Makoto says smiling, “I go to Hidaka.”

Haruka is taken aback, “so do I, I’m on the swim team.”

Makoto’s entire face is consumed with his smile, “that’s so neat! I watch the swim team all the time! My friend, Asahi, is on the team. Do you know him?”

Haruka pauses for a moment, thinking of all of the friends Asahi has tried to introduce him to, of all of the gay guys he’s tried to hook him up with. Makoto doesn’t come to mind, but Haruka confirms that he is friends with Asahi.

They continue to talk for most of the night. When Haruka notices that Makoto is flirting with him he flirts back, openly and suggestively. Makoto reciprocates and by the time another bartender saunters over to relive Makoto for the night Haruka is extremely pent up.

Makoto thanks the girl replacing him before walking over to Haruka and whispering, “I need to change but will you wait for me?”

Haruka nods. “Meet me by the lockers,” he whispers into Makoto’s ear. His body pressed against the other’s. He can feel Makoto shiver.

Moving his way back onto the dance floor Haruka can’t find any of his friends. The masses of people press against him uncomfortably, everyone is sweaty and drunk. He sees the foreigners Rin was with earlier but there is no sign of anyone he knows. Climbing the stairs to the upper level Haruka finds Rei looking panicked.

“Haruka-senpai Where have you been?? Rin-san was kicked out and we couldn’t reach you on your cell phone!” The red tinge of Rei’s cheeks gives away his drunkenness.

“Rin _what_?” Haruka exclaims as he checks his phone to see 19 missed messages and 4 missed calls.

“He was kicked out, him and Sousuke-san were removed for uhh, inexcusable bathroom behaviour…”

Haruka rolls his eyes, because of course they were kicked out for fucking in a straight bar. He isn’t sure why Nagisa even suggested a place that wasn’t a gay club.

“Where are they now? And where is Nagisa?”

“Nagisa-kun is with them outside waiting for us, I was assigned to retrieve you.” Rei gestures for Haruka to follow him.

Rei tries to fill Haruka in more as they go down the set of stairs that will bring them to the locker and entrance area. Haruka sees Makoto leaning against a pillar, scanning the area for him.

“Give me a sec,” he tells Rei as he makes his way over to Makoto.

“Haru! Hi,” Makoto’s face is consumed by that smile, the one that makes Haruka weak.

“Makoto, my friends were kicked out. I need to deal with that…” he can’t bring himself to look at Makoto’s face.

“Ahhh, I see.” Makoto’s voice is disheartened.

“Wait for me,” Haruka grabs his phone from his pants pocket to exchange LINE information. “Message me, I want to continue our _conversation_ from earlier.”

Makoto’s face is red, “okay Haru, I look forward to hearing from you.” He brushes his fingers softly through Haruka’s hair. His large thumb softly rubs against Haruka’s jaw.

They pause, looking at each other. Haruka has never gotten a boner from so little before but he is getting close. With a soft peck to Makoto’s hand Haruka departs to meet up with Rei again.

Haruka is extremely thankful that Rei is the one who stayed in the club and not Nagisa. The younger boy does not verbally comment on what just happened between Haruka and Makoto, he only gives a knowing look.

They walk out the large double doors to find Nagisa standing near an alleyway, “Rei-chan, Haru-chan! Over here!!!” He exclaims waving his arms over his head dramatically.

“What happened?” Haruka inquires.

“Weeeeeell, Rin-chan got _really_ drunk and was mounting Sou-chan-“

“Nagisa!”

“It’s true Rei-chan, anyways, Rin-chan was mounting Sou-chan on the dance floor and dragged him to a bathroom where I assumed they were fucking,” Rei squawks again as Nagisa continues, “but it turns out that Rin-chan started throwing up and someone reported it so they both got kicked out. Sou-chan tried to fight security so I think that’s why he was kicked out! And now Rin-chan’s down that alley throwing up and Sou-chan is holding his hair.”

Haruka rolls his eyes as he glances down the alley to see Rin emptying his stomach. “Gross.”

“Mmm, hey, Haru-chan! Where did you get to all night? We couldn’t find you for _hours_!” Nagisa is gripping Haruka’s shoulders tightly.

“I found a quiet area,” he looks at Rei pleadingly so the latter won’t mention Makoto. In his pocket, he feels his phone buzz once.

Nagisa looks skeptical but, unfortunately for Haruka, Rei’s face blows his cover. 

“Rei-chan, what do you know?” Nagisa is invading Rei’s personal bubble, face inches from the others.

“N-nothing!”

“Tell me Rei-chan!! Pleeeeeaese!”

Haruka decides to walk down the alley to examine Rin and avoid the inevitable collapse of Rei.

“Is he alright?” Haruka asks Sousuke.

 “He’s seen better days,” Sousuke says over the sounds of Rin. “You can go, Nagisa, Rei, and I can take care of this.”

Haruka pauses for a moment, trying to find words.

“I saw you flirting with Ma - that hot bartender, you don’t need to stay.”

The relationship between Haruka and Sousuke has been steadily improving but Haruka has never wanted to genuinely smile at or hug Sousuke until now. He grants Sousuke a small smile and says, “thanks,” before jogging out of the alley.

Haruka ducks out of the alley and Rei immediately apologizes, “I am so sorry Haruka-senpai! Nagi-“

“Haru-chan! Go and get it with that hottie!!”

“Yea,” Haruka says before pulling out his phone. The message is from Makoto, he’s asked if Haruka can meet at a nearby ramen restaurant. “I’m off.”

“Oh my _god_! GET IT HARU-CHAN!” Nagisa calls out as Haruka dashes down the street.

The days may still be hot but the chill of the autumn night makes Haruka run faster towards the ramen shop. He misses it initially but after turning around and glancing at the street he sees a sign that points him to the small restaurant tucked away in the hall of an office building. There are eight seats in the place. Only one is occupied.

Makoto sits at the counter nursing a beer.

“Hey,” Haruka tries not to pant.

“Hi!” Makoto greets, “please sit down.” He gestures to the empty seat beside him. Haruka sits and Makoto flashes him a warm smile. “Do you want a drink?”

Haruka considers briefly before nodding, Makoto smiles and orders him a beer. When the beer arrives Haruka takes a moment to look at Makoto. He’s wearing dark wash jeans and a grey V-neck shirt under a light-coloured jean jacket. Haruka sweats.

Deciding to be bold Haruka turns to Makoto, ensuring that his leg brushes Makoto’s. There is no surprised look on Makoto’s face at the contact, he looks smug as Haruka slowly rubs his knee into his thigh. Makoto shifts slightly into Haruka.

“You look even more amazing in normal lighting, it kind of takes my breath away,” Makoto says.

Haruka opens his mouth to speak, but the beer Makoto ordered for him is placed in front of him on the table. He pulls back slightly and thanks the woman behind the counter. They clink their drinks with a cheer and each take a slow gulp.  

Haruka feels bold and speaks first, “so, you watch the swim team often?”

Makoto sputters around his drink, coughing slightly. “Ahhh, yea. I go to the open practices and competitions that are in Tokyo.”

Haruka is taken aback, “every open practice?”

“Mm,” Makoto says with a nod, “I find being around the pool a bit relaxing so I often do homework or sit with Kisumi-“

“What,” Haruka stammers.

“Ahh, no, no, Kisumi-kun, he’s my friend and also knows Asahi, has the pink hair.”

Haruka thinks for a moment and does remember Asahi mentioning his friend Kisumi and the general confusion that occasionally comes with his name.

He leans in a bit more to Makoto, bringing his lips near the other man’s ear, “I thought you said ‘kiss me’.” He exhales slowly before pulling away to look at Makoto.

“Do you, uhm, do you want to go somewhere else?”

“Let me finish my beer first,” Haruka says coyly before taking a long drink of his beer. Makoto smirks before finishing his drink in one go. He waits patiently for Haruka to do the same.

They walk outside then following each other up the street. As they walk Makoto tells Haruka about himself. He has twin siblings, likes cats, chocolate, spicy food, studies sports science, doesn’t like ghosts. Haruka absorbs every word the other is saying.

“Wait, where are we going exactly?” Haruka cuts Makoto’s sentence off.

“Mm, I thought you were leading the way,” Makoto says gently rubbing his index finger against his cheek.

“I don’t want to go to a love hotel.” Haruka states.

Makoto flushes, “we can go back to my place if that’s alright with you? Although I do have a roommate, but I think he’s out tonight. I can message him and ask.” Haruka nods and Makoto shoots a short message off.

Haruka follows Makoto’s lead as the latter continues to talk. They soon stop and Makoto guides Haruka up the stairs of his apartment complex, unlocks the door numbered ‘4-21’, and the two men step inside.

Makoto locks the door behind them and Haruka throws himself at the other. Their lips crash as Haruka pushes Makoto against the metal door. Makoto smoothly wraps his arms around Haruka, one between his shoulder blades and the other firmly on his ass. Haruka presses his entire body into Makoto, kissing and nibbling Makoto’s lips.

He lifts his right leg up slightly and Makoto responds by sliding his arms down and hoisting Haruka off the ground. The instinct to wrap his legs around Makoto’s middle is instantaneous.

Makoto moves them through the space and before Haruka knows it he’s being pressed against a bed. He exhales sharply as he pulls Makoto’s jean jacket off and Makoto removes his grey shirt with quick hands.

The reaction Haruka has seeing Makoto shirtless would be embarrassing in any other situation. He heaves a breath as his erection twitches. A ghost of one of the only English words he knows escapes his lips: _“fuck._ ”

Makoto hovers over him, rubbing his large hands along Haruka’s clothed thighs. “I’m clean, by the way. I was tested a few weeks ago and I haven’t, uhhh, _done_ anything since…”

“Me too, I’m clean. We get tested for the swim team. But you’re not fucking me without a condom.”

Makoto’s entire upper body turns red, “so I’m fucking you then?” He bites his lip.

Haruka nods once and slowly opens his legs as a response. His pants do a lot for him, showcasing his erection against the material.

A soft breath leaves Makoto’s mouth before he leans back down to kiss Haruka again. His left hand glides under Haruka’s shirt, feeling every groove of his sculpted torso. Haruka shifts to aid Makoto in removing his shirt. The press of Makoto’s skin against his is extremely stimulating.

Haruka raises his hips slightly to push his crotch into Makoto’s, he groans into the taller man’s mouth as he feels a hard bulge press against his own. Makoto pushes back into Haruka, grinding into him as he kisses down Haruka’s neck. He dips his head lower, kissing Haruka’s chest. His hands graze both nipples before moving towards Haruka’s pants.

“Can I take them off? I want to touch you,” Makoto says into Haruka’s collarbone.

Gripping a handful of Makoto’s hair, Haruka says, “ _yes_.”

Slowly, Makoto unbuttons Haruka’s pants, unzips them, and pulls them down his legs. Haruka is left on the bed in only a black pair of boxer briefs, a small damp patch at the head of his erection is visible.  

“You’re so beautiful,” Makoto states. Before Haruka has a chance to react to the words he feels intense pleasure as Makoto rubs him through his underwear. His head lolls back as a he groans.

Makoto begins kissing and nipping around Haruka’s waist, licking his v-line, biting his hip, all while stroking Haruka’s clothed cock.

“Off, take them off,” he pants. Makoto quickly does as Haruka says.

Makoto has all of three seconds to admire how beautiful Haruka is before, “finger me, get me ready for you.”

“Ahh, Haru.” Makoto can feel his erection twitch as he reaches into his bedside table for the lube. He places a condom on the table for later.

“Flip over,” Makoto tells Haruka.

Rolling to his stomach Haruka lifts his hips, resting his weight on his knees and forearms. He feels Makoto’s hands on his back, slowly touching every inch of him.

Makoto grabs Haruka’s ass, squeezing the cheeks before brushing a thumb over his hole. Haruka pants.

“I’m going to start now.”  Haruka nods in response.

Gently, Makoto begins fingering Haruka with one lubed up finger. Haruka exhales around a groan and relaxes as Makoto works him from behind. The taller man is slow and gentle at first, but as Haruka whines and pushes back against the single digit Makoto picks up the pace. He slips a second finger in and quickly begins scissoring the digits.

Drool spills from the corner of Haruka’s mouth as Makoto continues to work him open. He moans loudly when a finger rubs against his prostate.

“Do you like that?” Makoto asks, his body is pressed to Haruka’s back, the words tickle against black hair. All Haruka can do is moan in response.

The next brush against his prostate feels more deliberate, firmer. “I asked if you liked this,” Makoto’s lips brush against Haruka’s ears.

“Yes, _fuck._ ”

“Are you ready for a third?” His pace has slowed down but each thrust hits Haruka’s prostate directly.

Haruka nods into his pillow before gasping out a confirmation. He feels the stretch of a third finger but only feels pleasure. Makoto’s other hand moves down Haruka’s body, brushing against a nipple before taking hold of his cock. The movement is timed with the thrusting in his ass.

“Get in me, now, I’m ready for your dick,” Haruka pants, looking over his shoulder at Makoto. The other man kisses him in response before pulling away to take off his pants and grab the condom.

Haruka is left with his ass raised, chest heaving in anticipation. He watches as Makoto drops his jeans and boxers, then rolls the condom down his cock, pumps a few times before smearing the head with lube.

He maneuvers behind Haruka and asks, “are you ready?”

“Yes.”

He feels the head of Makoto’s erection press against his hole, there is a small push, and then nothing. Haruka goes to ask what’s wrong but is cut off as Makoto flips him over, laying him on his back.

“I want to see you, be able to kiss you,” Makoto says as he hoists Haruka’s hips up and places a pillow underneath.

Haruka reaches for Makoto and kisses him as Makoto gently thrusts into him. The go slowly at first, both adjusting to the sensation. Haruka kisses Makoto, tasting him as he wraps his legs around Makoto’s lower back.

He pulls away from the kiss, “harder.”

Makoto pulls back, grabs Haruka’s hips and thrusts quickly. Haruka chokes out a gasp as his prostate is hit directly and roughly. Makoto pants harshly above him as he continues to pound into Haruka, fast and hard.

His arms reach behind him to grab at the bed frame. He digs his fingers into the wood as Makoto continues to fuck into him. He feels Makoto’s fingers begins to squeeze the skin at his hips tighter as he slows his pace but keeps thrusting hard. 

A particularly hard thrust causes a long moan to escape Haruka’s mouth, his hands fly up to wrap around Makoto’s neck. He pulls the other man closer to him and beings kissing him feverishly. Haruka’s hands rake through sandy brown hair and scratch down the wide expanse of freckled back skin. 

“You’re so hot, _god_ you feel so good,” Makoto licks into Haruka’s neck, his right hand holds the other’s face.

Haruka responds by sucking Makoto’s thumb into his mouth. Makoto’s head shoots up as his pace is slightly thrown off. Haruka looks up at him with half lidded eyes, lips partly open around the digit as his tongue licks around it. Makoto stretches Haruka’s mouth slightly before exhaling shakily.

“Wanna finish the way we started,” Makoto pulls his hand away from Haruka’s mouth. He quickly pulls out and flips Haruka onto his hands and knees. In one smooth motion, he thrusts back into Haruka.

Haruka pushes back to meet Makoto, together they thrust and push each other to the edge. A hand cards through Haruka’s black hair, gently tugging.

“Touch me,” Haruka pants, his face his pushed into the bed but the words reach Makoto.

He groans deeply and removes the hand in Haruka’s hair, reachs instead for his cock. Haruka sighs. Pleasure floods his senses as he feels Makoto’s movements begin to turn erratic. He pushes back against Makoto once more and sees spots form on his vision as he ejaculates into Makoto’s hand.

“Ahhh, fuck, _Haru_ ,” Makoto grunts as he thrusts to completion.

They collapse together. Haruka doesn’t realize that Makoto has already disposed of the condom and has already started to clean up until he feels the gentle touch of a tissue on his stomach.

He opens his eyes to look at Makoto. He sits on the edge of the bed, naked, just as Haruka is. He notices the colour of his eyes again, the striking green that left him breathless in the club. His hair is chaotic, stuck off at every angle. And Haruka can’t help but think: _beautiful_.

Makoto’s movements stop. He looks into Haruka’s eyes and that is when Haruka realizes he said that out loud.

“I think you’re beautiful too, Haru.” His smile is soft and welcoming, so much so that Haruka can’t help but pull the man down into him. Makoto laughs as he snuggles into the other man.

“Will you stay here tonight, maybe get breakfast with me tomorrow?” Makoto asks.

Haruka doesn’t need to consider, he knows. “Yes.”

Makoto laughs softly in response, pulling Haruka into his chest. They kiss softly a few moments before both putting on their underwear. Partially clothed they curl into each other and fall asleep.

***

In the morning, they get crepes and Haruka discovers that Makoto’s roommate is Sousuke. He thinks of the smile he gave him while he was holding Rin’s hair in the alley and can’t help but regret it slightly. Sousuke’s known about Makoto for months but Haruka’s just met him, he feels jealous at the thought.

Makoto laughs at Haruka’s reaction and promptly asks him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, so this is my first ever published/finished fic! It feels nice to actually get one done!
> 
> A few small things! 100 yen is about $1 USD, if that helps any!  
> The title is the name of the club because I'm not good with titles at all, so yea.  
> And yes, the club experience/layout is 100% based on a club I've been to in Japan, it's surreal.


End file.
